1. Field
The present disclosure relates to transistors, methods of manufacturing the same, and/or electronic devices including the transistors.
2. Description of Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in the field of electronic devices. In particular, since some thin film transistors may be manufactured on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate, they are useful in the field of display apparatuses such as organic light-emitting display apparatuses or liquid crystal display apparatuses.
In order to improve an operational characteristic of a transistor, a method of applying an oxide semiconductor layer having a high charge mobility as a channel layer has been attempted. Such a method is mainly applied to a thin film transistor for display apparatuses. For a transistor having an oxide semiconductor layer as a channel layer (hereinafter, referred to as oxide transistor), it is desirable to control a threshold voltage, secure stability, and improve reliability. Thus, there is a demand for development of a transistor that may satisfy excellent switching characteristics and controlled threshold voltage and reliability characteristics while exhibiting high mobility characteristics.